


Song Drabbles

by OzmeoTree



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzmeoTree/pseuds/OzmeoTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of song drabbles that I've done over the years. Most of them are Cheff. They're unedited so no promises, but enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candle in the Wind by Elton John

**Candle in the Wind by Elton John (3-18-13)**

He stands at the grave, staring down sullenly. Breathing deeply to offset tears, his feet shuffle in the darkness. He bites the inside of his lip, unsure.

_They…Jeff, they found him in the bathroom. Dead. Dead, okay? Blood, pills…he wanted to die._

_…what?_

_Patty said it was all the stress he was under, from the jobs and the shows and trying to see his kids and be a good husband in between._

Would it make any sense to tell them? Would the secret affair make life easier or harder? Was understanding worth the conscience it would sacrifice?

Would they ever talk to Jeff again? It was his fault, after all.

 _Honey..._ he had begun _We can’t get married. You’re already married._

_We’re cheating anyway!_

_I…I don’t want to marry you._

That was Jeff’s only good-bye.


	2. Faithfully by Journey

**Faithfully by Journey (3-18-13)**

They stand on the bridge, staring out into the water reflecting the rays emitted by the setting sun, hand in hand. Jeff turns his head and looks at Chip, who smiles back. They had gotten together here, Chip kissing him out of the blue and waiting for a reaction.

“Those were the days, weren’t they?” Chip mused. Before Nashville, before podcasts, before…before everything

“I want to live them. Not just relive them whenever we get together, live them.”

Chip cocked an eyebrow. “Jeff, what in the world are you talking about?”

“Chip Esten, I want to be yours,” Jeff began, slowly dropping to his knees. “And I want you to be mine.”

Chip stared with an incredible look of shock on his face. “You know this won’t be easy, right?” He asked, staring in awe at the pretty gold band Jeff had produced.

“I always did like it hard.”

(***)


	3. Drive By by Train

**Drive By by Train (3-18-13)**

They had split up, there was no other way around it. Things just hadn’t worked out between them. Chip had left his wife, his kids, to be with Jeff and…their relationship had fallen apart. Chip left the tour. Jeff felt like everyone blamed him for Chip’s lack of contact with the other guys.

And now Harmontown was going to Nashville, in the same area where Chip was filming.

Walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, heading toward the bar, Jeff had no time for people. Something, like a godly string, pulled his head off the pavement and directed his eyes to the window of a van passing by.

In the window his gaze was met with the blue-eyed stare of his ex-beloved.

And all the feelings rushed back.

(***)


	4. Separate Ways by Journey

**Separate Ways by Journey (3-18-13)**

They stood at opposite ends of the hotel hallway, realizing at once that Ryan and Greg had tricked them into sharing a room. There was no way the older men could have found out about the affair and the break-up…could they? And putting them together like this, there was a reason they’d split up wasn’t there?

They slowly began stalking down the hallway at the same time, dragging duffel bags behind them. Furious, fervent eyes met and neither knew what to say or what to do besides be overcome with whatever their anger pleased.

Jeff reached the door first and put his key into the lock, opening the door and leaving it open. The sight that met him wasn’t exactly pretty, the hotel being cheap. He wouldn’t have minded the cramped, outdated, stained furniture so much if there had been two beds or maybe even a bed and a couch.

Chip peered over his shoulder and felt something sink in his stomach.

“I don’t want to fight tonight,” Chip began calmly, but with an edge.

“You can’t really pick and choose like that,” Jeff retorted quickly.

They both just stared at the bed for a moment before Chip grabbed Jeff’s hand, closed the door, and pulled him gently to the bed.

(***)


	5. Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins

**Can’t Stop Loving You by Phil Collins (3-18-13)**

Jeff stared at his phone for the umpteenth night in a row. It had been days since his ringtone had sounded. Every time the screen lit up Jeff would jump in excitement but always be disappointed when it was never…him. Never _him_.

Chip rolled over in the unfamiliar hotel bed, unable to fall asleep again. Being without Jeff had never been easy, and after they had both agreed that they needed to break it off – they never saw each other anyway – it hadn’t gotten any easier.

Jeff reached over and grabbed the teddy bear that Chip had gotten for him one Valentine’s Day from the carpet. He held it close and shoved his face into the fur, searching for a comforting presence.

Chip pulled one of his unused pillows into his arms, clutching it tightly, nuzzling it until he was certain it wouldn’t just turn into Jeff.

(***)


	6. I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner

**I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner**

“What do you mean, Jeff?” asked the shorter man.

“What’s it like?”

“Falling in love?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s…it starts slow, creeping up on you, but then all of a sudden you know. They smile or twirl their hair, nothing out of the ordinary, and it just hits you – you love them. You want to be with them. They make you happy; they can make you cry. They have more of you than you realize.”

“Do you think you’ll fall in love again?”

Chip weakly smiled. “I don’t know…I’m not interested in getting divorced again.”

“Is love worth the heartache?”

“The pain is equal to the love you gave. But no one can take the memories from you.”

Jeff smiled at the ground.

“Why, Jeff? Why are you asking me this? Do you think you’re in love?”

“I – I don’t know.” They looked into each other’s eyes, and somehow they knew.

Jeff leaned forward to kiss his best friend while Chip leaned back, pushing Jeff away.

Jeff stopped.

“I don’t want to be hurt again…” he began, his voice trailed off.

“Please?” Jeff asked, biting his lip, leaning forward until Chip yielded and their lips met.

(***)


	7. Forever and Almost Always by Kate Voegele

**Forever and Almost Always by Kate Voegele (3-24-13)**

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed in only his boxer shorts, his hair in disarray and his hands running through it.

Something in him knew

It wasn’t right to carry on like this, hiding everything from everyone. They could only get together whenever Chip could sneak away from his family, no less. It…it wasn’t right.

But it was love, at least from Jeff. Isn’t love worth anything?

Chip had whispered a plethora of sweet words into his ear, needing a sexual companion for the road – but wasn’t it more than that? Hadn’t it been more than that?

Jeff sighed and turned his head.

He’d never really been in love anyway, who knew if it would happen again?

Jeff put his head in his hands.

It wasn’t worth it. Chip didn’t love him like that – let’s be honest. And Patty…and the kids…no, it wasn’t worth it. At least if they ended it now they might still be friends.

Jeff crawled back onto the bed and moved to wake Chip up before deciding weakly that he’d just tell him in the morning.

(***)


	8. I Never Told You by Colbie Caillet

**I Never Told You by Colbie Caillet (3-26-13)**

Jeff sat on his couch, a drink in his hand. In his mind the memories played, depicting scenes of Jeff standing over Chip’s bed in hotel rooms, making sure his nightmares eventually subsided. Scenes of Chip gently laughing with the guys in various bars around the country. The way he smiled. His hair.

The distraught man took another swig of his whiskey, cursing himself again and again. He’d had a shot. Chip and Patty had divorced. Jeff only gave emotional support. Now, three years later, Chip had remarried and moved to Nashville to continue taping season 3 of ABC’s show.

In a fit of distress Jeff threw the empty bottle against the wall just to watch it shatter. Sure, the last few times he’d seen Chip they’d fought like animals, but couldn’t Chip see it was just the guilt of letting him go that was eating away at him?

Apparently not.

And once again, Jeff was alone.

(***)


End file.
